


Lams Ft. A kitten

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.





	Lams Ft. A kitten

Just another rainy evening. Alexander was on his way home from work when it happened, walking under his umbrella since he didn’t live too far from his office and, well, cars weren’t exactly affordable. Besides, he could use the exercise. He was only a few minutes away from his apartment when he heard it, a small mewling noise under a parked car. He stopped for a second and listened. There it was again!

He knelt down and looked under the car, his eyebrows furrowing. “Hey there.. What are you doing under there?” He reached down under the car and pulled out a kitten by the scruff of its neck. It was cold, its fur completely soaked, and small. “Where’s your family, little guy?” he cooed as he held it against his chest.

The poor thing just purred and shivered, leaning against Alexander with closed eyes.

He smiled. “Well… John has been asking about getting a pet.” He put the cat in his coat with him and held it close as he walked the rest of the way home, not caring that he was just as cold as the little kitten.

When he got home, he took the kitten up to their apartment and waited for John to get home from work. In the meantime, he cleaned up the tiny kitten, rinsing him out and folding an extra blanket into a makeshift bed before making dinner and giving their new friend some pieces of chicken.

“I’m home,” John sighed as he walked in, immediately plopping onto the couch and kicking off his shoes after a long day.

Alexander smiled and joined him as the food cooked, lifting his head and letting it rest on his lap as he ran his fingers through John’s hair. “Long day?”

John nodded. “Isn’t it always?” he chuckled,

“You’re right.” He kissed his forehead. “I’ve got some news for you.”

“What is it?” John looked up at him, smiling softly.

“I found us a new little friend on my way home.”

“A friend?”

“Yeah. I have to go shopping for him, but you can stay here and get to know him.” He got up and disappeared to the kitchen, John sitting up and watching him curiously. When he came back, John gasped and smiled widely, holding his arms out and making grabby hands.

“He’s so cute!”

Alexander gave him the kitten to John. “I found him under a car, hiding from the rain. I’ll let you name him.”

“I could kiss you right now!”

Alexander chuckled. “How about you do, then?”

John nodded and leaned forward, giving him a quick kiss. “Thank you! Thank you!” He smiled at the kitten, kissing his head. “What about Frankie? That’s cute.”

Alexander nodded. “Frankie it is. I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Okay.” John smiled and nuzzled his cheek against the cat, Frankie purring and licking his face.

Alexander smiled at the sight and left, going to the store. While he was there, he ran into his friend Lafayette. “Hey, Laf. Herc finally let you guys get a puppy.”

“Yes! And he’s the most precious thing. We haven’t named him yet. Herc is getting along with him while I’m out. What about you and… John?..” He stopped as he looked at Alexander’s shopping basket. “Is that kitty litter?”

“Well, yeah. John and I did get a cat, after all. I found the poor thing hiding under a car.”

“Uh.. John is allergic to cats…”

“… What did you say?”

Alexander went home empty-handed, and found John still on the couch, sneezing as he cuddled with the kitten.

“Hey, Alex. Whe- Achoo! Where is the stuff for the kitten?”

“John, you’re allergic.”

“Yeah, but i- Achoo! It’s not tha- Achoo! Not that bad.”

Alexander sighed and took the kitten away. “You can’t have a cat. I’m sorry, babe.”

“No!” John whined, before sneezing again. “I love him!”

“I know you do, but you keep sneezing.”

“I can handle it! I promise!”

Frankie squirmed out of Alexander’s hands and jumped back to John, curling up against his chest and purring.

Alexander sighed and looked at them. He’d have to be cruel to tear them apart, wouldn’t he?.. “Alright.. We can keep him.”

“Yes!” He hopped to his feet and wrapped one arm around Alexander, kissing him and only pulling away when he had to sneeze.

Alexander sighed, but smiled. John was lucky that, even with Frankie, he was the cutest thing he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
